Handsome Jack
'''Handsome Jack '''is the main antagonist of ''Borderlands 2 ''and the deuteragonist of ''Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel. ''He is a cruel, ruthless leader and self-proclaimed "hero" who also stole credit for defeating the entity that resided in the Vault from the original Vault Hunters. Jack wants to find and activate the Warrior, so he can get rid of all "criminals" on Pandora and rule the land for himself. History Background Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel Borderlands 2 Personality Abilities Quotes *"Citizens of Opportunity! You represent the beginning of a new adventure. Opportunity is only the first Hyperion city on Pandora. One day you'll be saying, Bandits? What's a bandit? I can't hear what you're saying over the motor of this free blowjob machine Handsome Jack gave us all." *"Hey kids, did you know that your risk of being disemboweled increases by 80,000% upon leaving Opportunity? It's a scientific fact!" *"Did you know littering in Opportunity is punishable by death? If not, you should also know that complaining about Opportunity's laws is considered verbal littering." *"Did you know some people on Pandora still believe in silly superstitions like angels, demons and ancient alien warriors? We call those people Bandits." *"Hey kids, do you know what your mommies and daddies gave up to live here in Opportunity? Literally nothing! You're paid to be here! I provide all the food and protection you need. Remember, we should all love our parents, but love me more." *"There's nowhere to hide now, suckers!" *"Child murderer!" *"That was for my Angel!" *"This is my planet!" *"You should've died when I told you!" *"This one is for Angel, jackhole!" *"Die!" *"Murderer!" *"My Angel was happy!" *"This is when you die, bandit!" *"I'm gonna kill you and the rest of your stupid Vault Hunter friends!" *"I'm gonna win!" *"This is the end, beautiful friend!" *"You and me, craphole! It all comes down to this!" *"Oh, I'm right here!" *"Hi, jackass!" *"Yeah take it, bitch!" *"Sup!" *"Over here!" *"Fight me assassin!" *"Somebody kill this freaking assassin!" *"Stop the assassin!" *"Take this!" *"Stand in front of this, jackass!" *"Hoho, have fun with this!" *"Hey, did I show you my turret?" *"Catch this!" *"Grenade!" *"Incoming!" *"Eat it!" *"Try breaking through this, jackass!" *"Reinforcements, now!" *"I want some reinforcements, now!" *"Alright, safe again!" *"You like my reflector shield, pretty sweet, huh?" *"I'm invincible bitch!" *"Stop shooting yourself, stop shooting yourself!" *"Hum, how do these bullets taste, dumbass?" *"That's right, shoot the reflector shield genius!" *"Slag you!" *"Gonna make it, fight through the pain, Jack. Come on!" *"Not gonna die here too!" *"Murdering bandit, murderer!" *"There you go!" *"Stay down!" *"Now, die." *"Hail to the king, baby!" *"No, no, no. I can't die like this. Not when I'm so close. And not at the hands of a filthy bandit! I could have saved this planet! I could have actually restored order! And I wasn't suppose to die by the hands of a child killing psychopath! You're a savage! You're a maniac, you are a bandit, and I am the goddamn hero!" *"The Warrior was practically a god! How? How the hell have you killed my Warrior?" *"You idiots! The Warrior could have brought peace to this planet! No more dangerous creatures, no more bandits, Pandora, it would have been paradise!" Category:Borderlands Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Business Characters Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Child Abusers Category:Child Murderers Category:Animal Killers Category:Comedic Characters Category:Control Freaks Category:Conspirators Category:Messiahs Category:Crime Lords Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Deceased Characters Category:Delusional Characters Category:Dictators Category:Mind Breakers Category:Rulers Category:Egomaniacs Category:Extravagant Characters Category:Extremists Category:Family Murderers Category:Fascists Category:Genocidal Characters Category:Ghosts Category:God Wannabes Category:Greedy Characters Category:Murderers Category:Gunmen Category:Hegemony Category:Hypocrites Category:Leaders Category:Scientists Category:Liars Category:Masked Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Master Manipulators Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Opportunists Category:Paranoid Characters Category:Power Hungry Category:Parents Category:Propagandists Category:Possessors Category:Serial Killers Category:Provokers Category:Psychopaths Category:Rich Characters Category:Sadists Category:Scarred Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Stranglers Category:Teleporters Category:Terrorists Category:Torturers Category:Trash Talking Characters Category:Traitors Category:Usurpers Category:Characters Who Can Turn Invisible Category:Immortality Seekers Category:Warmongers Category:Warlords Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Multipliers Category:Homicidal Maniacs